The Reasons Why
by Rinette34
Summary: Alicia Rivera committed suicide, and no one knows why. But they will. Alicia leaves behind many tapes 2 see which people were the cause for her death. It's not always who you think... Alicia has many hidden secrets, and dark depression hidden deep inside.


_Alicia Nicole Rivera is dead. Without a trace. And everyone soon figures out it was suicide. But, no one knows how or why Alicia would ever commit suicide. Until her boyfriend, Josh Hotz finds the tapes._

Josh still didn't understand as he walked home from the funeral, his head down. He still didn't understand why Alicia would ever stoop so low. Why had she decided to take her life? Why had Alicia overdosed on those pills? Why had she taken herself away from those who loved her? Including him.

The minute he stepped unto the porch, he saw a brown box, sitting there on the porch. It said simply on the front,

_For Josh Hotz. Open with care. And shame._

_Alicia._

Josh gasped, and his heart pounded as he reached for the box, and walked up the stairs to his room.

He opened the box, and read a single note:

_These are the reasons I decided to commit suicide. All the tapes are here. If you discard of these tapes in any way, I will be sure to publicize these immediately._ _Listen to the tapes, and pass them on to the next person. List:_

_Massie Block_

_Kemp Hurley_

_Dylan Marvil_

_Dune Baxter_

_Claire Lyons_

_Olivia Ryan_

_Layne Abeley_

_Kristen Gregory_

…_The rest will come later…_

Josh pulled out the first tape, and read the tape. Side A, tape 1.

Alicia's voice sounded over the tape.

"_Why don't I start with you, Massie Block? Let me say this. You are not innocent."_

Josh's eyes watered. If only he could hear her voice again…in real life.

"_You acted like my friend…you played like you were my friend. But, who were you? You were a manipulator, a liar, a faker. And you ruined my life. You jacked it up so bad; I didn't even want to come to school in the morning. And all because of what, Massie? Jealous? What was there to ever be jealous about? I was messed up, had barely any friends, my boyfriend was a low-life cheater who chased after Claire…The only thing I had for me was my big boobs. And even that was too much."_

Josh shook his head. He had loved Alicia. He had helped her through the hard times. Why couldn't she say that he had been there for her…Always?

"_You hurt me, Massie. You tore me to pieces. You told everyone my parents were alcoholic abusers, and you know what, Massie? They believed you. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire followed at your heels like perfect little puppy dogs. That's all we ever were to you, right Massie? Dogs."_

"_I guess I wasn't a very good friend, huh, Massie? I guess you still hated me no matter how much I backed down, right? You still didn't like me. And you ended up stooping so low that was it for me. I was done, and you knew it."_

Josh pressed pause, and stared at the tape in confusion. What was Alicia talking about?

"_It was as if it was always my fault, no matter what you did, Massie. It was always me. Because you were the alpha and I was the beta. But, to me, Massie, you were a monster. A cruel, cold, heartless monster. You terrorized me, and I finally decided to end it. You cried at my funeral. Ha. We all know their fake tears. Now, you can have anything you ever wanted from me. Except me myself. _

"_You laughed when I cried, and you constantly stole everything from me. Why, Massie? Was I really so insignificant to you? So small? So invisible. You had to know how much it hurt when you spread that rumor that I was doing illegal drugs around. You had to see that look in my eyes when I turned to you. You had to know."_

So it was Massie all along. Massie had hurt Alicia. Alicia wasn't on drugs. Josh had been wrong.

"_You caused Cam Fisher, my so called boyfriend to dump me like I was white trash. Is that who you wanted, Massie? Cam? Well, you got him, and I got someone worth spending my time with. Joshua Hotz."_

"_But, I will discuss Josh later. Massie, you're still in the spotlight. Remember that party? Remember when you said specifically to Dylan, 'Alicia is shit. Not worth our time. Don't hang out with her, or your social life will go down the drain.' Massie, you knew as well as I did her social life was dead. You threatened them, my friends, to stay away from me because you hated me. How was that fair? I needed them, but you stole all I had left for what. You already had it Massie…" _Alicia was sobbing now. … "The boy of your dreams, the social life. Why did you have to betray me?"

"_Well, I truly hate you. They say hate is a strong word? Not strong enough. I could call you names, yell, but I'll just say you're the reason God made hell. And I won't see you there. But Kemp Hurley will."_

Josh stared as the tape ended with a click. Massie Block was a monster. He had never liked her, but now…He really hated her. With a passion.

He felt like screaming, slamming his fist against a wall…anything to relieve his pain. But, nothing would unless he heard what Alicia had to say about Kemp Hurley…


End file.
